We Are The Same - GaaNaru-Yaoi
by GairraGaara
Summary: Gaara asked Naruto to leave the leaf village to live with him in the sand village... what happens?


"We are more alike than you know, Naruto.''

''What do you mean, Gaarra?''

''I mean that we are the same. We both live for excitement. We live each day like its our last...''

''Thats because one day it will be,''

''There you go again, stating the obvious. Naruto, I...I wish to make you mine. Mine, Naruto, mine. Naruto, please join me. All my life I have been waiting for someone like you, someone who understands me. Sunagakure is big enough for the both of us. We can love each other, Naruto.''

''Gaara... I...''

''Don't speak. Just think about it. Naruto, forget about everyone. Think about us. Think about how close we are. Dont ruin it by saying no.'' Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand, ''Remember what you used to say? I'll protect you, that is my ninja way... Well, Naruto... I will protect you. That is my Kazekage way.'' Naruto's hand slipped out of Gaara grip. Gaara gasped, ''Naruto?'' Naruto's arms grasped around Gaara's neck.

''I trust you Godaime Kazekage.'' Naruto lips had reached Gaara. They touched. Gaara's arms wrapped around Naruto as if to never let go. They parted. They smiled at each other. ''I guess we are the same,''

''Naruto, come with me. Back to Sunagakure. Leave everyone here, come.'' Naruto's smile faded and he bowed his head. ''Naruto, what's wrong?'' Gaara used his finger to pick up his head, he kissed him on his head. ''Naruto, tell me,''

''I can't go, Gaara. My home is here, my friends are here. The best ramen shop is here. I can't leave my ramen, who will eat it then?'' Gaara took away his finger from under his head.

''I see.'' Gaara stepped away from Naruto. ''Naruto, I love you. It won't be the same. I will be lying awake every night wishing you had said yes. I will regret saying this, but Naruto if you don't come I won't come back.''

''Why don't you stay here?'' Naruto stepped back forward to Gaara, once again face-to-face.

''Lady Tsunade will not allow it. Naruto I give you this once chance, come with me...'' Gaara held out his hand to Naruto. Naruto nodded and grasped his hand. They once more smiled at each other before kissing again.

* * *

''This is home now, Naruto. Our home.'' They had stopped at the gates. ''Naruto, you didn't have to...''

''Gaara don't say it, just believe that I came, that we will stay together. Here forever.'' Gaara smiled to himself, ''Gaara, remember when we met, I knew we were the same.'' Gaara look up at him, shocked. Naruto looked back smiling. ''I thourght you were an idiot!'' Naruto bent his arm to the back of his neck, '' But know, your not an idiot. Your my lover." Gaara ran up to him and hugged him. Naruto froze for a second but hugged him back. Naruto kisses the top of his head and he looks up at Naruto. ''I love you Gaara, even if we die.'' They both lean in and kiss each other. They let go of each other but their hands are still twinded together. ''Let's go.'' They walked through the city holding hands. No one laughed, no one cared. They looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing - _I love you! _

* * *

Gaara pushed open the doors to reveal his room.

''Our room, Naruto'' Gaara walked towards his bed, ''Come, Naruto'' Naruto edged forwards closing in on the distance between him and Gaara. Gaara sat on his bed with his legs crossed and his arms placed on his knees. Naruto jumped onto the bed, sat with his legs to the side of him. ''What do you think?''

''Well its bigger than my room, I can tell you that!'' Both him and Gaara started laughing, Gaara gazed into Naruto's eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''Oh, Naruto, for so long I have loved you. I have known that I loved ever since our fight.'' Gaara bowed his head. Naruto crawled up to him and lifted his head with a kiss on his lips. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and pulled him down to kiss him more, -_Naruto... Is the time now? _Gaara parted from Naruto's kiss and looked down at his t-shirt. Gaara pulled on the collar of Naruto's coat, trying to find the zip. Gaara looked back up at him and again started to kiss him again. He pulled the zip from the collar downwards. He slowly pulled Naruto's arms out of his coat and threw his coat on the ground, he placed both of his arms beside his body. Gaara pulled off his trousers and encouraged Naruto to do so too. They lay together, kissing.

''Pssst... Garra!''

''Naruto? What?'' Naruto grinned.

''Can I start with some thing else than going straight into it?'' Naruto stood up and started jumping uncontrollably.

''What will this 'thing' be?''

''Heheee! You'll see!''

''What do I need to do?''

''Just bend over...''

''Um.. Okay.'' He did so. Naruto stood behind him. ''What are you...?''

''ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH..."

''WHAT?!" Naruto jabbed Gaara with his fingers. Gaara immedietly smiled. ''HAHAAA, is that it?'' Naruto smiled, he started scratching his head. Gaara stood up. ''That was fun.'' Gaara reached out to Naruto's hand. He placed his hand on his shoulder. Naruto placed his other hand on Gaara's shoulder. They both leaned in and kissed once again before lying on the bed. ''Please stop wasting time, Naruto.'' Gaara turned over. ''Naruto, come on'' Naruto placed his member into Gaara. Gaara smiled and reached for the end of the bed. Everytime Naruto would thrust, Gaara just moaned and smiled even more. Naruto was about to come. ''N...Naruto!'' And he did. They both lay weak and lifeless on the bed.

''Hee hee, it seems our mission was a success!'' Naruto smiled, Gaara laughed. Gaara curled up to Naruto. He lay his head onto Naruto's chest, and fell asleep in his lovers arm, at last. Naruto grinned at Gaara's sleeping body and hugged him while he slept.


End file.
